A heterogeneous network environment can include access nodes of various size, signal transmission power, coverage area, supported frequency bands, supported radio access technologies, and the like. The deployment of smaller access nodes, such as micro nodes, pico nodes, femto nodes, and so forth, enables rapid and cost-efficient network development at lower costs than the deployment of macro access nodes. Thus, deploying smaller access nodes can quickly extend the coverage and throughput of a communication network. Management of wireless device mobility among the various macro, micro, pico, femto, etc. nodes is of paramount importance in a wireless communication network.